In the modern age of e-commerce, many items are bought or sold electronically. To facilitate such an electronic transaction, a service provider may provide a network site or other electronic marketplace through which a customer can select and order an item. The item may be one of many items offered by the electronic marketplace. The electronic marketplace may have systems for identifying the selected item and ensuring that it is delivered to the customer. The multiplicity of items offered may require the electronic marketplace owner/operator to maintain a large inventory requiring sufficient space to store the inventory. An electronic marketplace may also face the challenge of time delays related to the process of finding the selected item among a large inventory. Increased space to store additional inventory may raise costs for the electronic marketplace. Additionally, time delays between receiving an order and shipping the item to the customer may reduce customer satisfaction and affect revenues generated. Accordingly, an electronic marketplace may find it desirable to decrease the amount of warehouse or inventory storage space needed, to reduce the amount of time consumed between receiving an order and delivering the item to the customer, or both.